


together, forever

by helloimnad



Series: it was not just a dream [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimnad/pseuds/helloimnad
Summary: Giotto had told Alaude something about moving to Asari Ugetsu’s homeland, Japan, and settling a new life there. Little did Alaude know at that time, Giotto would really do that.
Relationships: Alaude/Giotto | Vongola Primo
Series: it was not just a dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923466
Kudos: 3





	together, forever

It was still crystal clear in Alaude’s mind how Giotto had audaciously asked him to join Vongola Family, despite his well-known reputation of disliking to group with people. At that time, Alaude had no idea what he was in for. Before he knew it, he had become attached to the blond, both physically and emotionally.

Alaude still remembered those hot make outs they did every time he returned to Vongola Mansion after finishing his missions, and Giotto was never one to hide how much he had missed his cloud guardian either. They would always end up in either one’s bed to have sex. There was a time when tired and sleepy Giotto decided to tell Alaude something before the blond fell into a deep slumber; he told Alaude what he would like to do with his life after Vongola. Giotto told him something about moving to Asari Ugetsu’s homeland, Japan, and settling a new life there.

Little did Alaude know at that time, Giotto would really do that. He really did leave. Several years after Giotto had told him about that retirement dream of his, Giotto really left.

The two of them were never really a thing to begin with. Well, maybe not officially. They, however, were not just mere fuck buddies either. The things between them were real, and they both were aware of that. Though, it seemed like the path they wanted to take after Vongola, after _Giotto’s Vongola_ , were different. Giotto wanted a peaceful, civilian life, whilst Alaude just could not leave Vongola be. He wanted to protect the Vongola that Giotto had built from scratch. Thus, he became the first boss of CEDEF.

Though, sometimes, Alaude had secretly wished, that maybe, in another life, he and Giotto could be together, forever.


End file.
